


best laid plans

by DenaCeleste



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: 3x13 coda, Bittersweet, Fluff, M/M, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Post-Finale, Post-Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 05:05:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5034925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DenaCeleste/pseuds/DenaCeleste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will hadn't been sure how their fall from the cliff would end. Turns out Hannibal planned things more thoroughly than expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	best laid plans

**Author's Note:**

> My very first Hannibal fic, and of course it's Hannigram. Be gentle please. <3 Dedicated to the lovely people in my life who support my addiction to this show, this 'ship, and those effin' actors.
> 
>   **Unless otherwise stated, all works are unbetaed. Please no public concrit. Please keep comments positive. Any private concrit can be directed to my Tumblr ask box.**

Will drifted into consciousness to the sensation of a hand stroking through his hair. Salt and sand and blood were all he could smell, and his throat hurt. The rest of him hurt, too, come to think of it.

“William. Will. Come back to me. Please wake up.” The words drove any residual tension out of him, delivered in that familiar accent with a susurrus tone. Cradled against a still-heaving chest, held secure and safe, he nuzzled at the hand that touched him with such tenderness.

He’d killed for this man. Killed with him. He would again. Will was long past the point of denial, of repudiation. Besides, that didn’t even work the first time he tried it.

“Ha--,” he broke off, choking up a little more seawater, and his head wanted to explode, but he had to ask, “Hannibal? Where are we?” Two camping lights lit up the area where they rested, the unending sound of water bouncing off the walls.

The arms around him loosened, then tightened again, even more now than before. Hannibal pressed his cheek to Will’s head and made a pained noise, muttered something in another language before switching back to English.

“Together, dearest. We are together now. They won’t find us.” Soft lips pressed to his forehead, once, twice, thrice. It actually helped some of the pain seep away. Or maybe it was his imagination.

“That’s good, really. But how? Where?” Will squinted, rubbed at some of the blood dried and itchy on his face. He tried to look around, but clear vision eluded him no matter how much he blinked.

“There’s a cave, beneath this cliff. I’m a strong swimmer, and it wasn’t far. I thought we could rest here before we move on our way. I made sure it was stocked with some supplies in water resistant bags,” he explained, two fingers sliding across Will’s cheekbone, down along his jaw.

Will stared at the way Hannibal’s hair curved across his forehead, the streaks of blood that matched his own, and the bit of seaweed curling over one shoulder. He stared at that mouth, then at Hannibal’s eyes, and the way his eyes would smile long before his lips curved up.

“Okay. Let’s get patched up, and then we’ll, we’ll see where we go from here.” Will sat up, pushed on the cold floor of the cave even as Hannibal supported his back, those long, clever fingers curving around his ribcage.

“That sounds good to me. Do you have a preference?” With a half-smile and an otherwise open expression, Hannibal’s gaze danced over Will’s face, as if it were something precious. Will supposed it was, he was, to Hannibal. After all of this, he should probably rest assured of that.

“Somewhere I can have dogs. That part is non-negotiable. Also probably a non-extradition country would be smart.” Will cleared his throat, which turned into more coughing.

“Of course. I never would part you from your dogs. I wish we could have the others you adopted.” His brow furrowed and Will reached up to touch it, smooth it out.

“Yeah, me too. I think they’re all pretty used to Alana by now. They should be okay.” His throat tightened. He really wanted his dogs back. He wanted a lot of things back. “I’m sure there will be dogs in need wherever we go.” He shrugged, one-shouldered, and winced. “Ow.”

“I’ll have to wrap that arm, get your shoulder stabilized.” He left Will to sit up alone, and made his way over to an alcove where two huge duffles rested, ducking around a large stalactite.

“I have first aid kits in here, some food and water until things die down out there, and scuba gear ready to go. We’ll have to swim a short distance, well, relatively short, to a yacht I have waiting.” He tilted his head towards Will with a sly grin. “Under another name, of course.”

Hannibal continued to dig through the bag, picking things out as he went.

“Of course,” Will repeated, head spinning. They were doing this. Really doing this. He hadn’t been sure about their fall, if they would make it, or if everything would...end. Be done with.

Instead, Hannibal had been far more prepared than Will had ever expected, and his wish to run away with his friend was actually coming true.

“So, this new life of ours,” Will began, gaze locked onto Hannibal’s back, tracing the muscles through his thoroughly soaked shirt.

Hannibal turned, first aid kit in one hand, and a smaller, vacuum sealed bag with simple clothing in the other. “Our new life starts now, Will. Together.” He flushed, small smudges of red just along his sharp cheekbones that Will found unbearably endearing. “As it was always meant to be.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [Tumblr!](http://denaceleste.tumblr.com)


End file.
